My Final Fantasy
by DxInsider
Summary: This is Book 1 of a Trilogy I did. I'm very lazy to post it all up. I'm starring in this Fic. There is Yaoi in it, but just alittle. S&SK&L Please R&R. THIS BOOK IS DONE!
1. Prologue

Words from the Author- I don't own anyone here except myself. This is my first FF8 fic. It's written in my POV. There is Yaoi in it, but I'm not good at written NC-17, so There are just kissing and making out more or less. So I hope you enjoy my story.

KEY 

**sounds**

(Faces)

[My thoughts/GF's voices]

~~Dreams~~  
  


Reading a Story

My Final Fantasy

Prologue

By: DxInsider

_Hello?_

_Anyone out there?_

_I hope someone out there gets this message. My name is Jennifer Erin Laux. I was born in North Syracuse, NY in the U.S.A. It was five years ago that I was back in the 'old world'. I think it was 1998 or 1999 that I left. **growls** I don't remember. All I know is that I was 15 and playing Final Fantasy 8. To make a long story short, I got sucked into the game and have been living it for five years. It's not so bad. In the "old world' I was always picked on by kids because I looked and acted differently then them. But in this world,  I have friends and a family._

_I did have a family back in the 'old world'. A mom, a aunt and a grandmother, I will never forget them. But something bad happen to them when I was sucked into the game… I don't feel like talking about that right now. I do have friends here though, and you won't believe who. Squall, Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie. I know, it's insane. (smiles) My friends on the FF8 Yaoi Mailing list will have a meltdown when they find out that half of the stuff they write is real._

_Squall and Seifer are really an item. Zell and Selphie are dating, so are Quistis and Irvine. You won't believe how happy I was to find out that bitch, Rinoa Heartilly, is not a sorceress. But there is a sorceress, I just don't want to get into it right now. You know the ring that belongs to Squall? Rinoa doesn't have it, I do. I found it on the in the 'old world'. I kept it because it reminded me of Griever. It was too big to wear on my fingers, so I put it around my neck. It was also on that day that I got sucked into the world of Final Fantasy 8. It all started when I was riding my bike home from school…_


	2. Chapter 1

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 1

By: DxInsider

It was the last day of school for the summer, and I was on my way to military school. Now some people hate military school, but personally I was excited about it. Ever since playing FF8 for the first time when I wanted to be SeeD, I'd wanted the experience of a true soldier, and my whole family had been in the military, so it's in my blood. 

To tell you the truth, I've played the game eight times. I can't get enough of it. There are a few reasons why I played it. But the biggest reason was Laguna Loire. I've never had a father, just had a mom, an aunt, and grandmother for as long as I can remember. Sometimes I wish I were Squall, so I'll have Laguna as a dad. But, **sighs** it's just a game.

**rings**

I jumped at the sound of the last bell as everyone else ran out of the math room. Daydreaming again. Instead of listening to the teacher I'd been staring at my FF8 strategy guide that I'd be taking to military school with me. Pushing back some of my long brown hair out of my face, I left the classroom and made my way to my locker. Everyone was pushing, shoving their way through the hallways trying to start their summer vacation as soon as possible, but not me. I took my time, putting my books away, getting my keys out, putting my FF8 strategy guide in my backpack, walking out of the school and to the bike rack. Getting my bike from the rack, I started to race for home (you see, the kids at the school have a tendency to follow me). And right on cue, they started to chase me. I took my usual shortcut through the park, weaving and dodging behind some bushes. Hiding myself and my bike, I waited for them to leave.

[That was a close one. They almost had me. They must be eating their… OW!! What the hell was that?]

I'd cut my finger on something sharp. My blood dripped down my finger onto something shiny. As I picked up the object, I almost had a heart attack. The shiny object was a ring, a man's ring. It was all silver, with a lion giving a silent roar to the heavens.

[Griever?! Holy shit, this is Squall's ring! I thought that bitch, Rinoa, had it…? Hold it, Squall isn't real, this isn't Squall's ring. It's just a video game. But **smiles** it's still pretty cool]

Taking off the silver chain from around my neck, I placed the ring on the chain and refastened it back around my neck.

**smiles** [Not bad, not bad at all.]

I let the ring bounce against my chest.

[Well, I could always pretend this is Squall's ring, it couldn't hurt.]

Pulling myself and my bike from the bushes, I headed for home. Half way to the house, the sky began to grow dark, and there was a far away sound of a thunder storm beginning. Leaving my bike in the garage, I ran into the house to find my grandmother sitting at the kitchen table. My grandmother, an 80 year-old woman with short white hair and a bit of dark brown hiding behind her it, had old blue eyes full of wisdom of many years of experiences.

"Hey Grandma, is Renee on the computer?"

"I guess, she's been down there all morning."

"Thanks."

I kissed grandma on the cheek and left the kitchen. My Aunt Renee…one crazy woman. She can be a pain, but you still got to love her. She has long wavy brown hair that she sometimes dyes red, deep blue eyes. And I was right, Renee was on the computer, typing away on some letter. I went into the living room to see my mother. She was sleeping on the futon, like she always does. My mother, a proud lady, she's a nurse. She has short brown hair with dark blue eyes. Leaning down, careful not to wake her, I kissed her cheek and left quietly. Throwing my backpack on my bed, I shut the door behind me and settled myself in front of the T.V. 

Stuffing my strategy guide in one of the two duffel bags that I was taking with me to military school, I turned on my game. I'd left off before going into the Time-Compressed World. I had an hour before I had to wake up Ma to go to school, so that gave me enough time to play my game. As the movie scenes started, I heard the smoke detector beeping. The lights in my room went out and the TV screen broke as it sucked my two duffel bags and my jacket through the broken TV set.

"Mom, Renee, Grandma, HELP!"

I screamed, but no one came to my call. As I kept on screaming for help, I got pulled into the TV set and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 2

By: DxInsider

When I woke up, I was laying on my back with my two duffel bags and my favorite brown leather jacket, on the floor staring at nothing. It was all black, total darkness. I checked myself out. I was still wearing my pink T-shirt, old blue jeans, and my brown hiking boots. Pushing back my long brown hair and blinking my icy blue eyes, I could see some colorful lights beginning to appear in the darkness.

????- [Hello, Sorceress.]

"Sorceress? I think you got the wrong girl. Now tell me how to get the hell out of here and to get back home."

????- [I can't send you back, Sorceress. You now belong here.]

"First off my name is Jennifer and I'm not a Sorceress. Second I don't belong here, I belong at home with my family. I don't even know where here is. And third who the hell are you?"

Just then the colorful lights began to form a pattern. It was saucer-shaped with a long stem thing sticking out under it and it was all the colors of the rainbow. That's when I knew I was looking at Eden, a Guardian Force.

Eden- [You know who I am.]

"Hell yes." (smiles) "You're my favorite GF. I had to give up an arm and a leg to draw you from that bastard, the Ultima Weapon. Your attack, 'Eternal Breath', is the most beautiful attack out of all the GFs. You're the strongest GF in the game."

Eden- [I'm not the strongest, Sorceress. Griever is the strongest out of all of us.]

"If he's the strongest, why did I kick his furry ass seven times? (smiles) And why are you calling me 'Sorceress'?"

I was starting to get mad. This may have been my Favorite GF, but I wanted answers.

Eden- [You bear the power of the four Sorceresses. That's why I call you "Sorceress".]

"So let me get this straight, I have the power of that bitch Rinoa, Cid's wife Edea, Adel, and Ultimecia? How the hell did this happen?"

Eden- [It happened when you played the game. That's why I brought you here.]

"Rinoa isn't a Sorceress. (smiles) Ok Eden, I'll play your game. What do I have to do?"

I was kind of enjoying this. I was probably really sleeping or in a coma, but I wanted to play as long as I could.

Eden- [You will be a cadet in Balamb Garden. There you will learn how to be SeeD. The Instructors at the garden only know you as Jennifer, you will have no last name. If anyone should ask about your past, you will not tell them who you really are. I will help you with these questions.]

"So I'm going to be junctioned with you?"

Eden- [Yes. I will help you as much as I can.]

"Won't I forget about who I am and where I'm really from?"

Eden- [No, you won't forget. We GFs cannot make a Sorceress forget anything.]

"Cool. What else do I have to do?"

Eden- [One last thing, do not talk to anyone. Not even the 'others'. They must not know you are a Sorceress. You must not let them see that ring or your guide book. I will give you more orders when the time is right. Do you understand?]

"Yes. I'll do my best."

I took the ring, still attached to my silver chain, and hid it under my shirt. Putting on my leather jacket and grabbing my two duffel bags, I junctioned with Eden.

[So where are we going?]

Eden- [There.]

I looked through the darkness to see a hole in the darkness. Through the hole I could see Balamb Garden in the distance.

Eden- [Lets be off now. We need to hurry or we'll be left.]

I started to walk through the darkness and into the light of day.


	4. Chapter 3

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 3

By: DxInsider

I walked through the fields of Balamb toward the Garden just admiring the view. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing…a great day. I kept telling myself it was just a dream and that I could wake up anytime I wanted to...but I didn't want to.

Eden- [We are almost their, Sorceress. Just remember what I said.]

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

Eden stopped talking to me, knowing that I wanted some time to think about what I was going to do when I got to the Garden. [Even if it's just a dream… A really real feeling dream…] I looked at my surroundings.

[Is this what I get for playing that damned game 8 times? (Smile) I should...]

I didn't get to finish the thought. 

Garden came into view. It was huge, probably bigger then the Empire State building and the color steel blue, with gold, red and bits of pink. A saucer shaped thing floated around the main part of the Garden that I knew was used to fly it. I looked down at the entrance, watching some new cadets make their way inside.

Eden- [Move child, we mustn't be late.]

Quickly I ran down the hill that I'd been standing on and got with the group of new cadets. There were 3 Instructors, a man and 2 women, and the male Instructor was explaining what was going to happen in the Garden. I wasn't paying attention though…I was too busy staring at one of the Instructors. She had long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail thingy. Blue eyes hid behind a pair of glasses and she wore all pink.

[I can't believe it! Quistis Trepe is going to be one of my Instructors? Oh Hell Yeah!!!]

Eden- [Sorceress, please calm your self. You mustn't give yourself away.]

[(smile) Oh alright. You know, you are such a party pooper!]

"Ok cadets, your Instructors will call their students and then you will be taken to your rooms."

I watched as Quistis took out her clipboard and began to call out the names of her students. As she went down the list of students, I began to worry.

[Oh please call my name, please. Please call my name, please.]

"Is there a cadet Jennifer here?"

[_Yes!]_

"That would be me, Instructor Trepe."

"Then you're with me."

[Hot damn! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!]

I quickly went over and stood by Quistis who was a lot taller then I thought she would be.

"Ok, follow me." We started making our way through the Garden. 

It was wonderful, looked exactly like it did in the game. We walked past the library, past the training center, and past the parking lot to the dormitory. When we got into the dormitory hallway, Quistis began to give out our room assignments.

"Cadet Jennifer, this will be your room."

Looking around the hall I found that I was the last one assigned; all the other cadets were already in their rooms.

[What, no roommate?]

I walked into my room, and was not surprised to find that it looked exactly like Squall's from the game. It had a bed with soft cotton sheets bearing the symbol of Balamb Garden on it. A small desk with a yellow lamp on it sat on the desk. There was a closet, and a window looking out over the fields and seas that surrounded the Island of Balamb. I even had my own bathroom.

[This is wonderful. In military school, I didn't have it so good.]

Eden- [Don't let it go to your head, Sorceress.]

"You are going to keep calling me that even if I tell you to stop, right?"

Eden- [(smile) Yes, Sorceress.]

It _was_ fun to have Eden to talk to, even if I was dreaming the whole thing up… I just wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could.

Eden- [Remember what I told you. You must not tell anyone anything. It's important.]

"I know, don't worry. I won't tell. So, now what do we do?"

Eden- [Simple, (smile) we steal the other GFs.]


	5. Chapter 4

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 4

By: DxInsider

"What?!"

Eden- [We will sneak into the HeadMaster's office.]

"Don't you mean Squall's office?"

Eden- [(nodding) Yes, that's right. When we get the GFs, you will junction with them.]

"Will I be caught?"

Eden- [No. The cameras won't see you, because of your power.]

"So you want me to steal the GFs. Is that what you're saying?"

Eden- [Yes. After you have the GFs and become SeeD, you will stay here and protect the Garden.]

"So when are we going to do this?"

I said, thinking that this was crazy…but very exciting too.

Eden- [Tonight after lights out.]

**"Cadets get out here, right now."**

[Doesn't sound like Quistis' voice.]

Eden- [Oh No.]

[What? Who is it?]

Eden- [You'll see when you get out there. **sighs** You better put on your uniform on first.]

It looked like the ones in the game. Short navy blue skirt, a navy blue jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath and pair of black boots.

Eden- [You should tie your hair back. You'll be able to fight better.]

I tied my hair back and walked out of the room. Everyone had assembled in the hall. Standing around in their uniforms in a large bunch, they reminded me of a herd of sheep, or a flock of geese. 

"Ok cadets, get yourselves together so I can start the tour."

Everyone turned to look at the guy who was giving the order.

[Tell me I'm seeing things.]

Eden- [You're not. **sighs** He gives me **such** a headache.]

I smiled at the words Eden said; it was true. His tendency to run on did give people very bad headaches. The man wore long dark baggy jean shorts, a red and black shirt with some blue, with a pair of red and black shoes that matched his shirt and a pair of black and silver fighting gloves. Short spiky blond hair graced his head. As his blue eyes looked at us, I followed the strange marking on his face. 

Zell Dincht was as short as I thought he would be.

"Ok cadets, my name is Zell Dincht. I'll be showing you around the Garden, then I'll take you to get your weapons and we will end our tour at the cafeteria for some hot dogs. Yummy."

[Why am I not surprised?]

Eden- [Your weapon has already been chosen. Only you can see it.]

I stayed in the back of the group as Zell took us around the Garden. I didn't need to listen to him… I already knew where everything was and what was going on.

1 Hour Later

"Now that we are on the second floor you will be given the weapon that is best for you."

When we stepped into a classroom there were hundreds of different weapons: guns of all kinds, knives, swords, whips, fighting gloves, and nunchakus. There were also katals similar to the ones that Kiros used in the game, and harpoons that looked like the one Ward carried.

[So where is this weapon that's supposed to be mine?]

Eden- [There.]

I looked over to where Eden was pointing, to a gunblade resting in its box and immediately walked over to get a better look. Long and silver colored, it looked like 'Lion Heart', Squall's gunblade. There were a few minor differences. Instead of a roaring lion on the blade there was a teardrop with a lion trapped inside, and instead of the symbol of Griever on the chain of the handle, there glistened a single metal tear. It was simply beautiful.

Eden- [Sorceress, this is your blade, 'Lion Tears'. It will serve you well.]

When I picked it up, Lion Tears started to glow.

"Hey, cool, a gunblade!"

Three cadets came up to me to see Lion Tears. I quickly put the weapon in its case, marked with the symbol of the lion and tear, and shut it.

"So, you're going to fight with a gunblade? Just what we needed…another Seifer or Squall." Zell laughed.

[What an airhead. But it doesn't matter what he thinks.]

Eden- [Just remember what I said. Let's go back to the room. We need to be ready.]

As I was leaving, Zell yelled for everyone to get together, so that they could go to the cafeteria. Everyone walked by me, leaving me behind with Lion Tears. I started walking, keeping my head down.

[Ok Jen, you've got yourself a GF, soon you'll have them all. You got yourself one hell of a blade, Lion Tears is a great name for it. And now I'm...]

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

I fell to the ground, hearing my gunblade's case hit the ground with a BANG.

"Are you ok?" A gloved hand came into view. "Sorry. Here let me help you up."

I took the stranger's hand. "Thank you. It wasn't your fault. I should have..." I stopped talking when I got a good look at the person I'd run into. 

He was tall, wearing a long grey trench coat with black pants and a pair of black boots. The blue shirt he wore had a white cross on it; a red cross decorated his coat as well. He had a sweet smile, jade green eyes, short dirty blond hair and a scar on the right side of his face.

"Seifer Almasy."


	6. Chapter 5

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 5

By: DxInsider

"Seifer Almasy."

He didn't hear me, he was to busy picking up LionTears' case. "So you're taking up Gunblading as well? It's a fine blade."

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Almasy." I saluted him. He looked at me funny.

[Why is he looking at me like that?]

Eden- [All the cadets are afraid of him.]

"What do you call this blade?"

"LionTears."

"That's a good name." Seifer gave me back LionTears and her case.

Eden- [Sorceress, we must leave and get ready for tonight.]

[Right.]

"I'm sorry, but I must be on my way. I want to see more of this Garden before my classes start. It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Almasy. Goodbye." I quickly left with LionTears and went on to the elevator, Seifer still watching me from down the hall.

I turned back. "Hey Seifer…"

Eden- [What are you doing?]

(smiles) "You're even hotter in person."

Then the elevator doors closed behind me.

Eden- [Why did you do that?]

"Because, it's the truth. I always thought Seifer was hot and sexy."

Eden- [(sighs) Just remember what you came here to do.]

The elevator doors opened once more, and I made my way to my room before checking out the rest of the Garden. Locking the door behind me, I started to plan my next move.

"Ok, now what? And don't say steal the GFs, I already know that."

Eden- [Let's go to the Training Center.]

"Good idea. I always wanted to fight a T-Rexaur. **heehee** Let's go have some fun." Taking LionTears, I hooked her to my belt and left my room with her banging against my left leg, heading to the Training Center. In the hallway, SeeDs were walking to and from different parts of the Garden, no one giving me a second glance.

[What snobs. I guess some SeeDs are like that, thinking that they're better then us. (sighs)]

Eden- [I guess it's the same here as it was in your world.]

[It's worse.]

Nothing more was said until I entered the Training Center.

[Holy Mary Mother of God. Look at this place… Just like the game!]

I stood in the main part of the Training Center. Both doorways were open, the distant sound of monsters coming through them, and everywhere I looked there were different types of plants, all shades and all sizes. I walked through the door on my right towards a small creek. As I walked over the footbridge, another loud roar was heard...closer this time.

[That's a T-Rexaur's cry. **heehee** This is going to be fun.]

Eden- [You know what to use against it?]

[Yes. T-Rexaur's HP is 10,368. AP is 10. EXP 160 (+10). Weak against Ice, strong against poison. I told you, I've played this game 8 times. I know what I'm doing.]

"Blizzaga!" Deep blue ice shot up from the ground, enclosing the T-Rexaur in it.

"Yes. Up yours, you stupid dinosaur."

Eden- [Good job, but just one problem.]

"What?" I looked up to see the T-Rexaur breaking through the Blizzaga spell. "Oh Shit."

**roars**

"Hey Eden, ready to kick some dino butt?" (smiles)

Eden- [Let's go…and be careful.]

"Eternal Breath!" I summoned the power of Eden.

The feeling was incredible. 

I was lighter then air, rainbow colors wrapping around me. Eden appeared, destroying the T-Rexaur in a loud explosion of light and sound, and as I fell to my knees, I heard people running towards me and the dead dino. 

"Cadet, are you alright?" Someone grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet.

I looked up into the warm, caring eyes of Irvine Kinneas.


	7. Chapter 6

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 6

By: DxInsider

"What the hell did you think you were doing in here? Do you know how dangerous it is in here when you don't have back up? That T-Rexaur could have killed you."

"But I still killed it…and I did it all by myself too."

"Yeah, how did you do that?"

I looked around the Center. Three other SeeDs were walking around, staring at the dead dino.

"Sir, there's a gunblade over here."

He turned, looked at the SeeD who was holding LionTears, and looked back at me. "How did you kill that T-Rexaur? You couldn't have killed it with just that gunblade."

Pulling myself away from Irvine, I grabbed LionTears and got the hell out of there.

[Eden? Eden!] I ran to my room. [Eden? Eden, what's wrong with you?] There was still no answer as I locked the door behind me. "Now what do I do?" Again I waited for answer, but didn't get one. "Ok then, I'm taking a shower."

Grabbing a clean T-shirt, underpants and a bra, I went into the bathroom.

5 hours later

It'd been lights out for about an hour, with me lying on my bed reading my FF8 guide by moonlight, when Eden finally spoke.

Eden- [Sorceress.]

"Hey, you're alive. What took you so long?"

Eden- [I used too much power that time, but we have more important things to do right now. Put some clothes on and we'll be on our way.]

"Don't you want to know what happen to me?" Eden nodded (mentally), and I started to tell her what happened when she blacked out. "Well, after you blacked out, Irvine Kinneas and a couple of SeeDs came in to see what the hell happened. He started asking questions, so I panicked and ran back here. I've been here for 5 hours waiting for you to wake up." I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and my boots.

Eden- [So you didn't eat anything?]

[I had some candy bars in my backpack.]

I shut the door and hid in the darkness, everything quiet and still.

[This is so creeping me out. Are you sure no one will see me?]

Eden- [Yes, no one is going to see you. Now head to the elevator, go up to the 3rd floor...]

[I know where I'm going. I played this stupid game 8 times, God.]

I kept in the shadows. Then…

Eden- [Someone's coming, hide.]

[Easy for you to say.]

I hid behind some plants that were near the elevator as 2 SeeDs walked by.

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably just a rat or something like that."

When they were out of sight, I dove into the elevator and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. A soft ding was heard as the elevator doors opened.

Eden- [No one should be here, so it will be easy.]

The door to Squall's office opened suddenly. 2 figures stepped out, one of them Seifer.

[I thought you said no one was going to be here.]

I watched and listened.

"Come on, you know you want me."

"Yes Seifer," a male voice replied, "I do want you but you have to wait until we get back to our room."

"We can do it right here."

"Seifer, no." The guy ran ahead into the elevator, laughing at Seifer.

I could make out Seifer smiling in the dark. "Ha, now you're mine." As soon as he rushed in and the doors closed, I came out of my hiding spot.

[Hmm, Seifer's gay? I wonder who his lover is?]

Eden- [Forget about that, we have more important things to do now.]

When I got the doors to the office open, I was hit by some strange energy waves.

[Is it the GFs' powers?]

Eden- [Yes, they know you're here. They are in that gray box on the desk.]

The room was dark, but luckily there was still some moonlight to see where I was going. Not that I needed it… The closer I got to the gray box, the stronger the power waves became. When I got the stupid box open, colorful balls of light shot out and flew towards me. Closer and closer… 

Suddenly, there were all these voices in my head…and they wouldn't shut up.

[Everyone shut the hell up! You will all be quiet until I get back to my room, then we'll have a head count, ok?]

GFs- [Yes Sorceress.]

[Good. Eden, is there anything else in this office that I need?]

Eden- [No, we can go back now.]

It took an hour to get back to my room. When I locked the door, I began the head count.

"Ok everyone, when I say your name, you will say 'here', understand?"

GFs- [Yes.]

"Good, Quezacotl?"

Quezacotl- [I'm here.]

"Shiva?"

Shiva- [Here, my lady.]

"Jennifer or Sorceress would do, Shiva. Ifrit?"

Ifrit- [Here.]

"Siren?"

Siren- [**singing** I am here.]

"You don't have to sing, Siren. **sighs** Brothers?"

Brother Sacred- [I'M HERE.]

Brother Minotaur- [i'm here as well.]

"God give me strength. Diablos?"

Diablos- [Here.]

"Carbuncle?"

Carbuncle- [I'm here too. (smiles)]

"Good to see you, Carbuncle. Leviathan?"

Leviathan- [Here.]

"Pandemona?"

Pandemona- [I'm here. **sneeze**]

"Cerberus?"

Cerberus- [**growls** I'm here, Mistress.]

**sighs**" Alexander?"

Alexander- [I'm here, my Sorceress.]

"Doomtrain"

Doomtrain- [I'm still here.]

"You know, you were one tough bastard to get. Damn Malboro tentacles!"

Doomtrain- [Sorry.]

"Don't be. Bahamut?"

Bahamut- [Here.]

Jumbo Cactuar- [**heehee** Here. **heehee**]

~_~; "Tonberry King?"

Tonberry King- [Right here.]

"Ok, um is Odin or Gilgamesh here? Or does one of them come when I need help?"

Bahamut- [Odin is dead, you should know that.]

Brother Minotaur- [gilgamesh will appear when he feels that he is needed.]

"Ok, how about the other GFs? Phoenix, Mini Mog, Boko the Chocobo, and the Moombas?"

Shiva- [We will give you the Phoenix Pinion, but only use it if you really need it. We will only give you one.]

A shining, golden-red light appeared on my bed, taking the shape of a small gold feather pin. Picking it up, I pinned it on my cadet uniform.

Siren- [I have the power to call the Mini Mog. When you want to, I will call him.]

"The Moombas and the Chocobo?"

Eden- [You won't be able to call the Moombas. They are living a peaceful life in Esthar now. If you want Boko, you'll have to catch him. But you don't have time to do that right now.]

"Got it. I guess that's all I wanted to know." I sat on my bed, taking off my boots and pants. Shutting off the light, I crawled into bed and began to drift off. Then I remembered.

"Wait," I sat up, "what about Griever?"

Cerberus- [**growls** What about him?]

"Can I call Griever?"

Eden- [You can't right now. But when he does come, you will be able to summon him.]

"Good, I think he's one of the most beautiful GFs in this game. Don't get me wrong, you are all lovely in your own special way. Well, goodnight everyone. See you in the morning."

GFs- [Goodnight, Sorceress.]

I went to sleep praying that I didn't wake up in my old room, packed and ready to go off to Military School for the summer.


	8. Chapter 7

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 7

By: DxInsider

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

"mmm"

**buzz**

**growls**

**BOOM**

I rub the sleep from my eyes and looked at my dead alarm clock.

Diablos- [Good one. You just blew up your clock.]

"Shut up, Diablos. I hate mornings." I grabbed my cadet uniform with the phoenix pinion still on it, staggered to the bathroom, and after 10 minutes came out wearing my uniform, my hair pulled back, and my black boots on.

Carbuncle- [Where are we going today? (smiles)]

Grabbing LionTears and attaching her to my belt, I headed out of the Dormitory, to the Cafeteria.

[We are going to the Cafeteria, where I'm going to sit down and eat.]

The Cafeteria wasn't as busy as I thought it would be… A single girl cadet took her lunch tray to her friends' table, leaving no one in line. I walked up to the lunch lady, and I must have looked hungry because she smiled and gave me a hot dog, a cup of coffee, and toast. "Thanks."

Taking my tray, I sat down at one of the empty tables.

[So this is one of Balamb's world famous hot dogs? Well, when in Rome…]

I took a bite out of the hot dog and immediately began to choke. It tasted like old rubber! I spit it out and drank some of the coffee as fast as I could.

[God that tastes terrible. How can Zell eat these things?]

Doomtrain- [Well, speak of the devil.]

I looked toward the Cafeteria doors to see Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Seifer walk in with two other people, a girl and a guy. The girl had short brown hair that curled at the shoulders. Her eyes looked brown with a little green, but from where I was sitting, I couldn't tell. She wore a yellow jumper with brown boots. 

[Selphie Tilmitt] 

I turned my gaze to the boy. He was tall, though not as tall as Seifer. Short brown hair, with silver blue eyes. He had a scar, starting on the left side of his face and running across the bridge of his nose. He wore a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket with a white fur trim, black leather pants with two belts and a pair of black boots. A silver gunblade banged against his left leg, the blade looking almost like mine. Around his neck was the symbol of Griever.

[Squall Leonhart Loire, he is so much cuter in person.]

Eden- [Do not say a word. Don't let them catch your eye.]

"What? No hot dogs?" I looked over to see Zell going crazy about the hot dog shortage.

"Calm down Zell, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it _is_, Selphie. I need a hot dog."

"You can have mine." They all turned and looked at me.

Eden- [What are you doing?!]

"I don't care for the hot dogs, they taste like old rubber." They were still staring at me, now like I had just grown a third arm.

[Now what?]

Eden- [Get out of here. Leave right now.]

But before I could leave, Zell and the others were at the table.

"Hey, you're the cadet that chose that gunblade!" Zell grabbed my hot dog, shoving it in his mouth and eating it like a duck. "Thanks a lot."

"um... no problem."

Siren- [Gross, how can anyone eat like that?]

[Yeah, it is gross. Eden, how do I get out of here?]

"If you don't mind cadet, I wanted to ask you a few questions." 

I looked into Squall's silver blue eyes. 

[He knows, he knows that I took you guys.]

Eden- [Go to the front gate.]

[Why? You want me to run off?]

Eden- [No, you are going for your field exam, so go.]

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. It would be an honor to chat with such a great hero, but I have my field exam to take now. Goodbye sir." I saluted him and the others, and quickly walked out of the Cafeteria.

_[Damn that was close. Thanks a lot Eden_.]

Eden- [Just hurry up and get to the front gate.]

As I walked to the front gate, I passed by many people talking about the missing GFs.

Doomtrain- [I didn't know the news of our disappearing would spread like wildfire.]

Bahamut- [When they do catch our Sorceress, they will seal her power and put us back in that box!]

Shiva- [Bahamut, don't scare her! It will be all right dear.]

Alexander- [Do not fear, my lady. I, Alexander of the holy knights will protect you.]

GFs- [**groans**]

When I got to the front gate, I boarded the van that was headed toward the town of Balamb. My squad had three other cadets, all of them boys. There was Zack, the leader, Max, a redhead with glasses, and Dan, who was just crazy. All three of them had shot guns.

I had LionTears. 

They started asking questions immediately, where I was from, who my parents were, if I had a boyfriend. I just ignored them and cleared my thoughts for the SeeD field exam.

[I got a bad feeling about this exam.]


	9. Chapter 8

My Final Fantasy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
   
  
I wasn't listening to the Instructor who was telling us about our mission because it was basically the same SeeD mission from the game; I was going to Dollet.  
  
And I had to carry out orders exactly like I had while I was playing as Squall, Seifer and Zell.  
  
[I have to do the same exam I did in the game?]  
  
Eden- [Yes. Do exactly what you did before.]  
  
[This should be easy…I hope.]  
  
Shiva- [Is something wrong, Sorceress?]  
  
[It's just that I have this bad feeling about this exam. Something big is going to happen.]  
  
With a BANG, our ship hit land, "All right cadets, you have your orders so good luck."  
  
We saluted our Instructor and left the boat, ending up on the beach where Max, Dan and I stood patiently waiting for our leader Zack to lead us into battle.  
  
Zack- "Lets go troops! Charge!"  
  
A long pause.  
  
Max- "You don't know where we're going, do you, Zack?"  
  
Zack- "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention again." **laughing**  
  
Dan- "Some leader you are."  
  
J.Cactuar- [What a bunch of morons. **heehee**]  
  
Diablos- [They are so dead. Those Galbadian Soldier are going to kill them.]  
  
(smiles) [Just leave it to me.]  
  
"Sir we are suppose to go to the Central Square and wait for the Galbadian Army."  
  
Zack- "Ok, let's go. Charge."  
  
But Zack didn't move a muscle. I stared at him.  
  
Zack- "um... Jen, do you know where the Central Square is?"  
  
I slapped my hand to my forehead.  
  
[Why did I have to get a group of morons for a squad?]  
  
Quezacotl- [Cause your lucky. (smiles)]  
  
[Shut up, bird-brain.]  
  
"Follow me, boys"  
  
We ran up the beach, climbing the stairs that would lead us into the city, and it was there that we met our first group of Galbadian Soldiers. The soldiers looked exactly like they had in the game, wearing those stupid blue, black, and grey uniforms.  
  
Eden- [Do you know what to do?]  
  
[Hell yes! Galbadian Soldiers. HPs 45-3040, AP 4, EXP 20 (+3) weak against Poison. See, I told you I know what I'm doing, Eden.]  
  
Each member of my squad ended up fighting a soldier, with mine running straight for me.  
  
"Bio!"  
  
The word was out before he could even raise a weapon, green liquid appearing around the soldier and killing him instantly. Giving a satisfied sigh, I looked over at my squad and was shocked to find that the soldiers they were fighting were still alive.  
  
[They can't even kill a low rank Galbadian Soldier. What are they going to do when we ran into some Elite Soldiers?]  
  
Cerberus- [Cast a Triple spell and then use Bio.]  
  
"Triple!" Nothing happened.  
  
Cerberus- [Now say "Bio X3".]  
  
"Bio X3!"  
  
And just like that, all 3 soldiers were dead on the ground.  
  
Max- "How did you do that?"  
  
"Listen, we have important things to do right now. Asking me questions is not one of them." And having said that, I ran up the street toward the Central Square, the moron squad following close behind.  
  
Carbuncle- [Are you their leader now?]  
  
[No. I just want to get this exam over with before something bad happens.]  
  
It took 15 minutes to get to the Square since we had to fight enemy soldiers so often, but when we did arrive it looked exactly like it had in the game… Even down to the dog running around.  
  
Dan- "Now what?"  
  
"We wait here until we are ordered to move on."  
  
My squad sat in a circle and started to play cards, with Zack sitting there laughing and goofing off as if we were back in the Garden cafeteria.  
  
"Sir, I don't think playing cards in a middle of a battle is good. Shouldn't we keep our guard up, sir?  
  
Zack- "You worry to much."  
  
Max- "Nobody else is going to attack us."  
  
Dan- "Besides, you're not the leader. So you can't tell us what to do."  
  
Bahamut- [What a bunch of jackasses. How dare they talk to you like that!]  
  
Doomtrain- [Let's leave those punks here.]  
  
[No. A SeeD does not leave his post or his squad…even if they are assholes.]  
  
I started to scout the area. Everything was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
Ifrit- [Do you hear that?]  
  
[Hear what?]  
  
Leviathan- [Over there! Look out!]  
  
Coming from out of nowhere, Elite Soldiers and Galbadian Soldiers suddenly appeared and surrounded the square.  
  
[Elite Soldiers, HP 148-4940, AP 2, EXP 30 (+5), weak against Poison. Doomtrain, are you ready?]  
  
Doomtrain- [Ready and willing to go, Sorceress.]  
  
"Runaway Train!"  
  
It became very dark, save for the eerie flashing of train lights coming closer and closer; a high-pitched whistle screamed across the square, and Doomtrain chugged into the enemy ranks, killing a swath of soldiers.  
  
[Good job, Doomtrain.]  
  
Doomtrain- [No problem.]  
  
"Hey cadet!" I turned to find myself staring at a hostile Elite Soldier, who growled, "If you want your friends alive, I would drop that gunblade of yours."  
  
"What!?"  
  
To say that my squad had been defeated would be an understatement. A bunch of Galbadian Soldiers already had them tied up, Dan and Max both suffering bloody noses, and Zack looking like he had a broken left leg.  
  
I sighed. "What choice do I have?" Slowly, I put LionTears on the ground and let them chain me up with my squad.  
  
Max- "I wonder where they're taking us."  
  
Dan- "Zack, you going to be alright?"  
  
Zack- "God, this is killing me." **groans**  
  
I didn't speak…I was too busy thinking about where they were taking us.  
  
[The D-District Prison.] 


	10. Chapter 9

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 9

By: DxInsider

The ride to the Prison was very rough, making us bounce clear off our seats several times along the way. Poor Zack, with his broken leg, spent the entire time whimpering; every bump was very painful for him.

Shiva- [What are you going to do now, Sorceress?]

[I don't know yet. But give me time and I'll have a plan.]

Zack- "My leg, my leg!"

I watched as two soldiers pulled Zack out of the van, handing him over to Dan and Max when they too had clambered out. I jumped out right after; surrounded by soldiers, we made our way into the D-District Prison.

Unhappily, it was as dingy as I remembered it being on my TV screen. Huge and triangular in shape, the prison had three tall towers at all three points of the triangle. It was not the most pleasant place for a prisoner. With only the faintest of lamps lit here and there, it was incredibly cold and dark, and the stench was awful. It smelled like something died there long ago. 

The Elite Soldiers took us up in an elevator, and I carefully watched the numbers on the wall.

[1,2,3,4,5,6,7.]

_**ding**_

The doors of the elevator slid open, and we were ordered into one of the cells.

[_Woah! We're on the 7th floor, in the same cell the guys in the game were in!_]

Pandemona- [Do you know how to get out?]

[Hell yes! If this is like the game, then the weapons would be on the 8th floor.]

Brother Minotaur- [So you have a plan?]

[Yes.]

"Hey guys, you want to get out of here?" I asked my squad. Dan and Max looked up at me from where they were kneeing beside Zack.

Dan- "You got a plan?"

"Yes. I'll get the weapons, and you two stay here with him. And we'll do it at night, which gives us a chance to rest up." As the boys nodded, I went over to see how Zack was doing. His left leg was bleeding badly, skin ripped so that I could see bare bone sticking out of the skin.

[A Cure spell won't work on this injury, but a Cura should be enough.]

"Zack, this is going to hurt, but I'll try and make it quick. Dan, Max hold on to him. Before I can cast a Cura spell, I need to put the bone back into place." I placed one hand on one side of his leg and the other hand on the other side. "On the count of three."

[1,2,3.]

I pulled both bones back together again. "Cura!" I cried, drowning out Zack's scream of agony. A green light quickly surrounded Zack's leg and body, easing the pain and healing all his wounds. "Now what ever you do, don't move that leg. I still need to make a splint for it. You three guys get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

Dan- "But how can we sleep at a time like this?"

Max- "Yeah, those guys could come back and kill us."

"It's not going to happen, so go to sleep."

"But we don't want to!"

"Sleep!" With the word I released magic, and the spell immediately put them into a deep, peaceful sleep.

[Now, I just have to wait for nightfall and then we are out of here.]

Eden- [And what are you going to do when it does get dark out?]

[I'll do the same thing that Zell did, get the weapons, climb up to the floor where the lift control room is, go outside, and use a float spell to get us onto the ground.]

Brother Sacred- [THEN WHAT?]

[We get to the train and ride it back to the Garden.]

Siren- [Good idea.]

Eden- [They know you are a Sorceress. They saw you use your powers and call Doomtrain. Those boys will tell the Headmaster. It's best that you leave them here.]

[No.]

Eden- [You can't take them...]

[I CAN AND I WILL, EDEN! If they tell Squall, so be it. If I get taken to Esthar so that my power can be sealed up, who cares? This is just a dream anyway…it's not real. While they are sealing my power, I'll wake up and be in my room again, getting ready for military school. Now if you don't mind, I need to concentrate on how I'm supposed to protect these three guys.]

Eden and the other GFs didn't speak; they were too busy speaking to each other in the far reaches of my mind.

[Why is Eden so worried about all this? It's just a dream, right?]

???????- [It's not a dream, little one.]

"Who said that?" I readied myself for battle, looking around the cell again in shock. Where could the voice have come from? The only ones here in the cell were my squad, and they were asleep.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

???????- [Just remember, my lovely, this is not a dream. This is 'your home' world.]

"Hey wait, who are you?" I asked, but there was just silence.

[What did he mean by, 'This is your home world'? Hmm… Oh well. Just forget about it, I got more important things to do now. I gotta get us out of here!]


	11. Chapter 10

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 10

By: DxInsider

Later that night-

No soldiers had come to check the cell from the time we'd arrived as prisoners to right now, and luckily, my squad was still under the sleep spell that I'd cast on them.

[Ok. It's show time.]

I went over to the cell door and starting banging on it. "Guard, Guard HELP! Something's wrong with my squad, HELP!" And of course, a Guard came running into see what was all the yelling was about.

[Guard, HP 45-3040, AP 1, EXP 20 (+3), weak against poison.]

Before the guard could even turn toward me, I used Bio.

[Ok, now to wake up the moron squad.]

"Esuna!" I smiled slightly as the three groggy boys awoke. "Ok, you three stay here. I'll go get the weapons."

Dan- "You can't go by yourself. What if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught. I know what I'm doing. I'll be back."

I walked out of the cell door and stepped into the Prison hallway, taking a quick look around. The hallway was circular, with a giant hole in the center, and although I didn't see anyone, I paused, listening for the sound of footsteps… I sighed in relief…nothing but the soft hum of the lights. Now it was time to choose a path. To my right was the staircase leading up to the 8th floor and to the left, one down to the 6th floor. Slowly, I started up the stairs to the 8th floor, peering at the top of the stairs to see two guards standing over the weapons.

One of them had LionTears in his hands.

[That son of a bitch! **growls** No one touches my LionTears and gets away with it.] I walked purposefully over there.

"Freeze! Don't move!" yelled one of the guards.

"Freeze? Did you say freeze? **laughing** I'll show you FREEZE! Shiva, Diamond Dust now!!!"

Shiva- [On my way.]

A giant ice spike shot up from under me, and all I felt was cold water running through my veins and ice crystals on my finger tips as Shiva used her Diamond Dust on the two guards. In a second, the guards were frozen into blocks of ice.

"Good job, Shiva."

Shiva- [It was fun.]

I attached LionTears back to where she belonged, and taking up the three shotguns, I ran full speed back to the cell. "Ok Dan," I shouted upon my return, "Max you two need to carry Zack. Dan, I'm going to use your gun and Zack's gun as a splint. Max, can you still shoot that gun while carrying Zack?"

Max- "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, we are breaking out of here. Follow my orders and don't ask questions on how I do things, just please follow me. I don't want to lose anyone on this squad." I started tying the two shotguns on to Zack's leg and cast another Cura on it. When I was finished, Dan and Max got on both sides of Zack and stood waiting for my order. "I'm going to cast three spells on you, they'll protect you from the enemy."

I cast a Triple spell on myself.

[Now for the support spells.]

"Protect X3, Shell X3, Reflect X3! There, you guys will be safe now. Let's get out of here."

We started running up the stairs; we needed to get up to the top part of the Prison if we wanted to escape. When we got up to the 10th floor, the alarms finally went off and the battle for freedom started.

[GIM47N, HP 310-6300, AP 3, EXP 30 (+5), weak against Thunder, Earth, and Water, immune to Poison. GIM52A, HP 1431-19400, AP 3, EXP 30 (+5), weak against Thunder, Earth and Water, immune to Poison. Quezacotl, you ready?]

Quezacotl- [Ready to go, Sorceress.]

"Thunder Storm!"

Thunder came raining down on the robots, and as Quezacotl appeared, the Thunder Storm got stronger. In a moment, the robots were destroyed.

"Come on, before they send more monsters." We ran up the stairs, with me using my powers to destroy any damn thing that got in my way.

Dan- "Ok, now what?"

With a start, I realized that I recognized where we were… We were outside the prison at the part where Squall needed to cross the collapsing bridge.

Uh oh.

"Ok Dan give me your hand and hold on to Zack. Max hang on to Zack as well, I don't want you guys falling. Float!"

The Float spell rapidly surrounded Dan, Max, and me because I still had the Triple spell working on me. Thank goodness for magic. We simply floated across, and once on the ground, we ran as fast as we could to the train that would takes us back to Balamb.

"Move, move, come on hurry up!" I watched as Max lifted Zack up to Dan, who placed him carefully on the train. Once he was safely on, Max jumped up too.

"Come back here, you sorceress whore!" A voice shouted. I turned to see a bunch of Elite Soldiers and Guards running at us.

(smiles) [Minotaur, Sacred, you two ready?]

Brother Scared- [YES.]

Brother Minotaur- [i'm ready.]

"Brotherly Love!"

Sacred threw the enemy up in the air, and the two brothers subsequently did the rock, paper, and scissors thing. When all was finally decided during their hand game, Minotaur threw Sacred clear into the air, killing all the men.

[Good work.]

I jumped on the moving train, with my squad. With the guards safely out of the way, the boys got comfy and started to get some sleep. Rolling my eyes, I checked on Zack's leg. Although it was still broken, it was healing pretty well now, and since there was nothing left to do, I decided to keep watch.

[God that was insane. But we made it.]

Eden- [Yes, you did make it, but they now know you're a Sorceress.]

[Yes I know. **sighs**]

I looked up at the sky.

[It's always darkest before the dawn.]

And thankfully, the only thing that I heard while keeping watch was the tinny whistle of the train as we headed home.


	12. Chapter 11

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 11

By: DxInsider

When the train entered the tunnel that would take us to Balamb, the lights came on and woke up my squad. "Morning gentlemen," I greeted them. "We just entered the tunnel that will take us to the town of Balamb. Before we entered the tunnel it was 7:30 a.m. If you care."

I turned my attention back to the control panel.

Carbuncle- [How do you know how to drive a train?]

[From FF7. There was apart of the game where Cloud needed to stop a train from going into a town, so I just remembered it and now I'm driving this train.]

"Are you a sorceress?" At the plaintive voice, I turned from the control panel and stared. 

My squad looked like crap. 

Zack's leg was still broken, although now in the process of healing from my Cura spell, Dan was sitting next to Zack looking tired, not even joking or smiling. Max was standing in front of me, with his glasses broken and a gash over his right eye.

"Yes Max, (casting Cure on his cut) I am a sorceress."

"Why are you here? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, why is a sorceress trying to become SeeD?"

"Well Dan, it's always been a dream of mine to be SeeD. I know it sounds dumb, but it's true," I answered.

"Did you take the GFs?"

I ignored Eden's voice warning me not to answer and answered Max's question anyway. "Yes I did, but only because they _asked_ me to take them. Now _I_ have a question for _you_. Are you going to tell the Headmaster about me?"

There was silence.

"No, we're not going to tell on you," I was stunned to hear Zack say. "You saved our lives. So we'll keep quiet about who you really are, Sorceress Jennifer."

"Thank you, Zack. Thank you all."

The train finally came out of the tunnel and pulled into the station of Balamb. Almost home, I thought to myself with a smile… When the train came to a full stop, I jumped off and yelled at one of the workers there, "Call the Garden and tell them their four missing cadets are here!"

I watched the worker run off to tell the good news while a few of the other workers approached to take my squad to the Hotel, so they could rest…again.

Eden- [I still say you shouldn't have told them the truth.]

[So what if they know I'm a sorceress? And besides, they promise not to tell anyone.]

A big, muscular worker picked up Zack and carried him away; two other workers walked beside the other 2, and one came up to me.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked, concerned. "You don't looked hurt or nothing."

"I'm ok, just a little bit tried." I gave him a tired smile and followed my squad to the Hotel. 

When we got to the Hotel, they put Zack on the couch and soon after an old doctor hobbled in to look at him. Both Dan and Max collapsed into a pair of soft, comfy chairs, but I just stood. I was too concerned about Zack to relax. I watched the doctor take off the two shotguns that had been supporting Zack's leg, nodding when he made a real splint for him.

"Excuse me, miss?" 

I turned around to see the worker that I order to call the Garden. "Do you have word from the Garden?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, a few SeeDs are coming to pick all of you up and the Headmaster wants to speak to your leader, when you are fully rested."

"Thank you for the message." The worker quickly left the Hotel, leaving me with my wounded squad.

"Are you all right, child?" I jumped, surprised to find that the doctor who had been treating the guys had come up to me to see if I was hurt. He was a short and plump little man, with a long snowy white beard and tiny brown eyes. He wore a white doctor's uniform, very much like the one worn by Dr. Kadowak.

"Yeah, I'm all right. How are the others?"

"Well, there are a few bones broken, but nothing too serious."

"Thank you for your help, doctor."

The old doctor gave me a smile, then left. Once again, the boys were all fast sleep, and I took my place at the Hotel doors keeping myself alert for any SeeDs. 

Although my body may have looked alert and ready to fight, my mind wasn't. I was still thinking about what that voice had said to me. That voice… There was something familiar about that voice, something deep inside my mind.

[Do you know who or what that voice was, Eden?]

Eden- [I'm sorry, Sorceress, but I do not know who or what that voice was. If I did know, I would have gladly told you.]

I was about to ask Eden some more questions, but a sound of a big van came up to the Hotel.

"Hey guys, wake up, our ride is here!"

Three burly SeeDs came out of the van to help Zack into the van; Dan, Max and I managed to get in on our own. One of the SeeDs wanted to know who the leader of the squad was, raising an eyebrow when we told him it was Zack, but the rest of the ride was quiet. The SeeDs didn't ask anymore questions. 

They were going to take us straight to the Infirmary. 

Me, all I wanted to do was head back to my room for a hot shower. 

Slowly the van pulled into the Parking lot of Garden. Deciding to make a break for it, I got out and started back to my room…although it was hard with so many SeeDs, cadets, and Instructors coming up to ask us how we were, if we needed help, and how we escaped. I just kept on walking; I was too tired to talk to anyone. When I entered my room, I put LionTears back in her case, took my uniform off, soaked in a bath of incredibly hot water for an hour, changed into some clean clothes and went to bed looking forward to a blissful sleep. 

But unluckily for me, it was on this day that I started to have some weird dreams and some very bad headaches. ~_~ Lucky me.


	13. Chapter 12

KEY

~~Dreams~~

Story

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 12

By: DxInsider

~~

_The sun was setting on the horizon behind stones that looked like StoneHedge, and all the GFs were there, standing in a circle. In the center of their circle and the circle of stones, a woman stood wearing a gown of silver and black. She had long light brown hair with eyes as blue as Shiva's skin, and her skin was as white as the snow. _

_On this woman's white hand was a silver ring…a ring depicting a lion giving a silent roar up to the heavens. Holding a baby in her arms, she slowly carried and presented the child to one of the GFs. The GF was a big deep purple lion, so dark in color that it appeared almost black, with a long silver mane and long white wings on his back. His eyes were black as night, with tiny silver stars for pupils shining in the darkness of his eyes. The woman held the baby up to the GF, the lion just smiled while the other GFs looked on, also smiling. _

_"You'll become a great Sorceress some day, my daughter."_

_~~_

**buzz**

I sat up from my bed in a cold sweat.

[What a weird dream…]

**buzz**

"Oh shut the hell up!"

****boom!****

Diablos- [You just killed your clock, again.]

"Shut up, Diablos. You know I hate mornings."

J. Cactuar- [You can say that again. **heehee**]

10 minutes later

"Ok how the hell did my uniform get cleaned?"

Shiva- [We cleaned it for you.]

"Gee, thanks guys." I got my uniform on, tied my hair back and got LionTears out, because remembering the dream I'd had I simply had to check something. I nodded as I looked down at the blade. The lion that was trapped in the tear drop was the same lion as the one in my dream! Come to think of it, Squall's ring had been there as well… 

How odd.

[The woman in the dream wasn't Squall's mother, Raine, so why did she have Squall's ring? And what were the GFs doing there?]

"Eden, you and the other GFs saw my dream right?"

Eden- [Yes, we did.]

"So what do you guys think it means?"

Eden- [It means nothing. You had a hard day and you didn't get much sleep when we were in the prison. It was just a dream, nothing more.]

The other GFs didn't say anything.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Silence. "Fine, be that way. There are other ways to finding out about this dream."

Putting LionTears on my belt, I left my room.

Carbuncle- [What happened to the others? I hope they are all right.]

Bahamut- [Those humans better not have said anything about you being a sorceress or I'll Mega Flare their asses.]

[You don't need to do that, Bahamut. If they did tell Squall and the others, we wouldn't be walking around here, now would we?]

Bahamut- [**growls**]

[That's better.]

Quezacotl- [So where are we going?]

[We are going to the Library, so I can find where that circle of stones is.]

Pandemona- [But aren't you hungry?]

[Not really. I know I should be hungry, but I'm not. That dream is more important right now.]

When I stepped into the Library, a cool breeze hit me as I looked around the familiar setting. There were shelves of books, potted plants, but disappointingly, no draw point. The girl who was standing behind the counter gave me a weird look.

[Well, here goes nothing.]

"Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for a book on strange rock landmarks. Do you know where I can find such a book?"

The girl looked at me strangely and went over to her computer. After about a minute, she gave me a piece of paper with numbers on it, and without thinking about it, I took the paper and began to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you one of the cadets that came back yesterday?"

I turned back to look at the Library girl. "Yes, I am." I gave her a quick nod and continued toward the shelves.

It took about two hours and eight books to find the right one.

[Here it is, the circle of rocks from my dreams.]

Brother Sacred- [WHAT DOES IT SAY?]

[The Singing Stones of Winhill. Hold it, there wasn't any circle of stones near Winhill.]

Brother Minotaur- [keep reading.]

I started to read the story.

The Singing Stones of Winhill are said to be the burial place of the great Sorceress Hyne. 

[Hyne?]

The Singing Stones is also the meeting place of the Guardian Forces. It is also said that Sorceress Hyne gave birth to a daughter the day she died. 

[A daughter?]

Witnesses say they saw the lion god, Griever, carrying a small bundle in his mouth.

[That lion from my dream…that was Griever! So that woman was Sorceress Hyne.]

I kept reading.

The body of the Sorceress was seen being put into the center stone circle by the GFs, and once done, the stones began to sing. That's why to this day we call them the Singing Stones.

[So what I dreamed was true… This is insane. How could I have dreamed all of this unless… Hmm. Maybe Ellone? No. It couldn't be Ellone, cause she doesn't even know me. So how could I see the past? If it isn't Ellone, then who and how?]

"Jen, what are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 13

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 13

By: DxInsider

"Jen, what are you doing here?" I looked up to see Max, glad to see his uniform was cleaned and his glasses were fixed. Slamming the book closed, I put it back on the shelf.

"Reading. What are you doing here, Max?"

"I was looking for you. Dan went back home, he was pretty shaken up about the whole thing. Zack is still in the Infirmary, and his leg is healing ok. But that's not why I'm here."

"Really? What are you here for?"

"Only one person from our squad made SeeD. Congratulations, Jen. You're a SeeD."

[I'm a SeeD? I'm a SeeD!?]

**"Oh my god! I'm a SeeD!"**

I grabbed poor Max, hugging him tightly.

Eden- [Sorceress, calm down.]

[Sorry.]

Sheepishly, I let go of Max, "Sorry Max, but it's always been a dream for me to be SeeD. I'm sorry you guys didn't make it."

"You deserve it, Jennifer. You saved our lives. If it weren't for you, we would still be in that place. The SeeD party starts in three hours, but all new SeeDs need to report to the Headmaster's office right now. So you better get going."

"Thanks Max." I quickly ran out of the Library, out into the hall and ran full speed toward the elevator.

Shiva- [We knew you could do it.]

[Yeah, isn't it great? Finally, my dream has come true.]

The elevator made a soft ding as the doors opened up, and now that there was light, I could see that the 3rd floor was a little bit different than it had been in the game. There was a black oak desk with lots of papers on it and a black leather couch, where two of the three cadets in the room were sitting.

"Hey, you are one of the cadets who escaped the prison, right?"

I looked at the three cadets, all of them boys. The one who spoke to me was a tall lanky boy with buzz-cut hair and brown eyes. He carried a whip by his side. The other two were twins, both of whom had short, blonde hair and green eyes. They both carried shotguns.

"Yes, I'm one of the cadets."

He smirked at me. "Really? How did you guys get out of that prison? And how did _you_ get back here? Come on, tell us, girly."

Cerberus- [**growls** I say we should rip them to shreds.]

[No, even if they do deserve it. I got a better idea.]

"It's none of your business, but I'll tell you this much… It was easier getting out of that prison then it was getting into it."

"Really? I would like to hear that story someday, cadet."

The three cadets and I turned around to see Squall Leonhart standing in the doorway with Seifer.

"It wasn't easy for me or my friends when we were trying to escape," he continued, "but I guess times have changed."

"Yes sir."

Squall made his way over to his desk. Strangely, Seifer simply sat on the couch, smiling like a cat that had just ate a bird.

"I want to congratulate you for becoming SeeD. It takes a lot of work and dedication to be chosen as SeeD…" Squall went on telling us how proud he was of us, and how being a SeeD would be a lot of hard work. I must admit I wasn't listening to the speech…I was too busy watching Seifer from the corner of my eye. He kept staring at me and smiling, like he could see right through me. 

After a moment, I realized that Squall was now giving out our SeeD ranks. The twins both got rank 8 and that other guy got rank 9. When Squall got to me, he began to smile and stare at me just like Seifer had. I was getting scared… This was just too eerie.

"Congratulations, cadet. You are now one of the highest ranking SeeD in this Garden."

I looked at my rank performance sheet in shock.

[Conduct-100%, Judgement-100%, Attack-100%, Spirit-100%. Attitude-100%, SeeD rank A. I can't believe it, I'm one of the best SeeDs here. Oh WoW!]

Eden- [Don't let it go to your head now. We have a job to do.]

[I know, I know. But still, you have to admit this is pretty cool.]

"The SeeD ball will start at 8:00 tonight, and you've got three hours before it starts. Your uniforms are in your new rooms, which are right across from your old ones. Miss Jennifer, since you already have a single, you'll be staying in the same room that you are in now. You are dismissed."

We saluted and left the office.

A few minutes later, in my room-

"Hey at least we don't have to worry about packing."

Carbuncle- [You're one of the most best SeeDs in the Garden. (smiles)]

"Yeah, it's great."

I got out of my cadet uniform and put on my SeeD uniform.

Shiva- [Don't forget your Phoenix Pinion.]

"I won't. Well, how do I look?"

I was wearing the same SeeD uniform from the game, and it was the same style as Selphie's.

Pandemona- [You look wonderful.]

Siren- [Your wish has finally come true.]

Quezacotl- [We are very proud of you.]

"Thanks. Although, God, I hate wearing skirts."

I made sure my Phoenix Pinion was fastened on my uniform before I put LionTears back inside her case. "Now I just need to wait for 8:00 to come around."

I sat by the window, and watched as the sun set into the ocean.


	15. Chapter 14

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 14

By: DxInsider

8:00 pm

The ballroom was magnificent…decked out like it had been in the game, but it looked far better in person. There was gold and ivory everywhere and the chandelier hung way up over the room, shining like a sun. Over to the far right of the room were tables full of food, and waiters walked around handing out glasses of champagne. 

The weird part was the people dancing on the dance floor. 

In the game, it had only showed guys dancing with girls. But now, there were guys dancing with guys, girls dancing with girls and guys dancing with girls.

[Well, you don't see that every day, now do you?]

Tonberry King- [Balamb and Trabia are the only two Gardens that allow same sex partners. Galbadia is totally against it.]

[That sucks. People can be such assholes.]

"Hot Dogs!"

I turned to see Zell running full speed to the table with Selphie right behind him, both of them wearing their SeeD uniforms.

"Come on, Zell. You promised to dance with me, not to eat hot dogs! Irvine and Quistis are already dancing."

Looking at the dance floor, I could see both of them dancing together: Irvine wearing his cowboy hat and a SeeD uniform, Quistis wearing an instructor's uniform. Finally Selphie somehow managed to pull Zell away from the hot dogs and onto the dance floor.

Everything was wonderful. Everybody was laughing and dancing, being happy. I closed my eyes, feeling everyone's energy waves, and their warmth and happiness. My GFs were dancing as well, if only in my mind. Shiva was dancing with Ifrit, Siren was with Diablos. The Brothers were dancing together,of course, and Alexander was asking Eden to dance. Tonberry King and J. Cactuar were standing around making jokes, while Doomtrain and Bahamut were standing off to the side, watching. Carbuncle and Cerberus were playing chase, while Leviathan and Pandemona were…well, trying to dance, and Quezacotl was flying around having fun. I smiled at my GFs, wishing that I could dance with them.

???????- "May I have this dance?"

Pulling myself out of my own little world, I opened my eyes to stare at an unfamiliar man. He wasn't a SeeD; he wasn't wearing a uniform. He had black shoulder length hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. He has snowy white skin, just like mine. The guy wore a deep purple velvet jacket with a deep purple shirt under it, and he wore black pants with matching boots. 

But I wasn't really paying any attention to what he wore…I was staring at his eyes. They were incredible. His eyes were black as night with silver stars burning in them. He smiled and gave me his hand, waiting for me to give him mine. After a moment, I let him take my hand and he led me slowly onto the dance floor.

He pulled me close as we danced; the song was a slow one. It was so strange... I felt like I should have known him, but I didn't know where I could have met him before. I simply rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to his heartbeat. His energy waves felt wonderful. All I could feel from him was love, joy, happiness, kindness, and a desire to protect me. When I opened my eyes again, I was outside on one of the balcony. He was still smiling at me.

"Alright, who are you?" 

He leaned over, brushing his lips against my ear and whispering slowly.

???????- "You already know me, my lovely."

"You're the voice from the prison. How the heck did you do that? And who are you?"

His face changed from happy to serious.

???????- "That's not important right now, my lovely. You are in grave danger."

"Danger? What danger?"

???????- "Tomorrow, Leonhart will send SeeDs to your room, and they will try and take you away. You must get outside the Garden. Because when you do, Boko will take you away and you will be safe. I can't lose you, my lovely."

I stood there, staring at this guy. Before I could ask anymore questions, he kissed me goodbye and disappeared.

[I guess we should pack up and leave tomorrow, right guys? Guys?]

The GFs were quiet, and didn't answer.

I started to go back inside, pausing when I heard some moaning and groaning.

"Oh Seifer, mmmm"

"God, you're beautiful."

I got closer, and I almost had a heart attack. There, standing near the end of the balcony, was Seifer. And he wasn't alone.

He was kissing Squall Leonhart.

[Oh my god! So Seifer and Squall are lovers?! How cute!! I can't believe it.]

I must have made some noise, because Seifer turned around to face me.

Luckily he wasn't mad. "And what do you think you are doing?" In fact, he was smiling, and believe it or not, Squall was red in the face but smiling too.

"I was just enjoying the show. Bye boys."

I quickly ran back inside and all the way back to my room, getting a nasty shock upon my arrival. All my stuff was gone. The only thing I had left were the clothes that I wore when I got here.

Eden- [Don't worry. Your things are with Boko. Now get dress and go to sleep.]

"Whew."

I took off my Phoenix Pinion, pinning it to my leather jacket, and after I took off my SeeD uniform, I put on my pink t-shirt, my old blue jeans, my hiking boots and my jacket. I found LionTears still in her case, and attached her to my belt.

[Well, I better get some sleep. Let's see what tomorrow brings.] 

And I went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 15

By: DxInsider

~~A young Laguna Loire, dressed in a Galbadian Solder's uniform, walked down the streets of Deling city, and stopped when he saw a poor old lady sitting on the side of the road picking up her wares. Wondering if she needed any help, Laguna walked over to her.

_"Excuse me, miss? Do you need any help?"_

_The old woman looked up; her icy blue eyes stared at Laguna. She had long white hair, snowy white skin, and she wore a ragged dress with a beat up old shawl._ "Thank you, Sir Laguna, for your kindness."

_"How do you know my name?"_

_She smiled. "I know a lot of things, my dear Laguna. Here, take this and give it to your wife."_ The old woman handed him a silver ring depicting a lion roaring to the heavens.

_"But I'm not married!"_

_"You will be someday. Now go, your friends are waiting for you."_

_With a sigh, Laguna put the ring on and turned to leave. "Oh wait," he cried, turning back around to say thank you, but she was gone._ "Old woman? Old woman? Where did she go?"

_After Laguna had left to find his friends, the old woman reappeared…but in her true form as the Sorceress Hyne.~~_

Eden- [Wake up, Sorceress.]

"What?" I woke up from my dream, noticing the sun just coming up over the horizon.

Eden- [We need to leave now!]

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

I quickly left my room. The hallway was empty and quiet…far too quiet.

Carbuncle- [I'm scared.]

Siren- [Everything will be alright.]

Pandemona- [Or not, look!]

I turned to see a bunch of SeeDs coming down the hallway.

"Hey, you, the Headmaster wants to speak to you."

Eden- [Run away!]

[Where?]

Bahamut- [To the 2nd floor deck.]

I quickly ran down the Dormitory Hallway, with the group of SeeDs in hot pursuit.

"Stop! I order you to stop!"

"Someone stop her!"

I ran out of the Dormitory Hallway and into the main part of the Garden, with SeeDs, cadets, junior classmen, and Instructors all trying to stop me. Running past them, I managed to jump into the elevator.

Shiva- [Don't relax yet, child.]

Leviathan- [We still need to get out of here.]

[I know, {trying to breathe} I just need to catch my breath.]

Eden- [You don't have time.]

**ding**

The doors opened up to the 2nd floor, and I found myself facing three SeeDs with shut guns pointing right at me.

"You have no where to go, kid. Now come with us. We don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either."

Ifrit- [Lets burn them.]

[NO! If I do that, it will prove that I'm the enemy. I'll just put them to sleep instead.]

"Triple!" 

Nothing happened as the first spell was set into place.

"Sleep x3!"

AS I finished speaking the words, all three SeeDs were put to sleep.

Brother Minotaur- [and just in time too! look.]

The elevator doors opened again, and this time Squall and the others came out with weapons drawn.

Brother Scared- [RUN! RUN NOW!]

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, down the hall, past the classrooms, with the main characters of FF8 following right behind me.

"Wait, stop..."

I slammed the door shut and used a Meltdown spell to keep the door close.

????- [Sorceress, over here.]

There standing on the a few feet away from me was a golden chocobo. It wore a bridal and saddle, and attached to the saddle was my stuff.

"You Boko?"

Boko- [Yes ma'am. Now hop on and we'll get out of here.]

I jumped onto Boko's back, with him beginning to run as I settled myself. It was almost like riding a horse, I thought, as Boko started to flap his wings… Except it was a big bird. Boko flew into the sky, and I held on extra tightly to his bridal so I wouldn't fall off.

"Hey, there she goes."

I looked back down to see Zell jumping up and down, looking really mad. The others watched me fly away from them and the Garden, but strangely, Squall looked more worried for my safety then because I had escaped.

Boko- [So where are we going, Sorceress?]

I turned back around to face forward.

"Let's go to Winhill. I want to see the Singing Stones. Maybe I'll find out more about them and why I'm having these dreams."

Boko- [You're the boss.]


	17. Chapter 16

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 16

By: DxInsider

1:00 pm

We flew all day, not stopping for anything, and my stomach was hurting. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

Boko- [Is something wrong, Sorceress?]

"First off, Boko, you can call me Jen or Jennifer. Second, **stomach growls** I'm little bit hungry."

Boko- [Say no more. I'll land and get you some lunch.]

We landed in a patch of forest that was between Timber and Winhill.

Boko- [You stay right here, I'll be right back.]

Boko ran off to find some food, leaving me alone in the woods. I sat on a log.

[I wonder how far we are from Winhill…]

Eden- [We are not far from it.]

A gentle breeze blew through the forest; I could smell flowers on the wind.

Boko- [I'm back.]

I looked up to see Boko carrying three pieces of fruit in his beak. He placed the fruit in front of me and sat down next to me with his head resting against one of his wings. I bit into a piece; it was blood red in color and had a pleasant sweet and sour taste. Finishing the first quickly, I hungrily consumed the rest.

"How far is it to Winhill, Boko?"

Boko- [Maybe an hour, hour and half. But I should warn you, there's trouble in Winhill.]

"What kind of trouble?"

Boko looked worried.

Boko- [A monster has been attacking Winhill for some time now. Galbadia Garden is refusing to help for some reason, but Balamb Garden is sending their best SeeDs to take care of it.]

"Do you know what kind of monster it is?"

Boko- [No.]

"Let's go."

Boko- [But what about the monster?]

I got on Boko's back and smiled. "Just go, Boko."

Boko took off, heading straight toward Winhill and the Singing Stones.

[Ok, so there's this big monster terrorizing Winhill… But that's impossible! There are only Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs running around in that town, nothing big. So what could it be?]

Boko- [We're here.]

"What?!"

I looked down at the small town, blinking in surprise; it looked exactly like it did from the game. The quaint buildings, with their thatched roofs and stone walls, all looked like they came from the 16th Century England. From where we were, I could see the flower field where Laguna gave Raine Squall's ring, and there were even some chocobos running around down there now.

[Everything looks so beautiful and peaceful…no wonder Laguna wanted to keep this place a secret.]

We left the town and flew over the green fields.

"This place is great. Back home there was nothing as beautiful as this place, Boko."

Boko- [Yes, but it gets better, look!]

Up head was the circle of stones, all made of shiny black onyx, and standing straight and tall like brave soldiers. We landed within the circle. In the middle of the circle was a stone with strange markings on it, and I kept busily looking at the stone until I heard a voice say, "Hello daughter."

I spun quickly around to see the same woman from my dreams.

GFs- [Sorceress Hyne!]

"What did you call me?"

"I called you daughter," she said as she walked up to me.

"How can I be your daughter when this just a dream?"

"It's no dream. Griever told you it wasn't."

"Griever? You telling me that voice from the prison and the guy I was dancing with was Griever?"

"Yes. Griever is the only Guardian that can turn into a human. Now listen carefully, for what I'm about to tell you is true. Yes, Jennifer, this is your home and yes, you are my daughter."

"What?! How could you be my mother when I grew up in a different world?"

"I sent you there. Adel found out somehow that I'd given birth to you and sent Esthar Soldiers to get you. You see, Adel wanted Dr. Odine to use you as a weapon. That's way I had Griever take you to the 'old world' and give you to a family who'd lost their own child."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Nancy lost her real daughter and that you switched me with a dead baby? What happened to the body, Mother?"

I definitely didn't like the idea of being switch with a dead baby, but now I understood why I was so different from everyone else.

"The Guardians gave the baby a proper burial, so there is no need to worry."

"Mother, what happened to the family that was taking care of me?"

"I'm sorry…but they're gone. I can tell you they didn't feel any pain."

I knew I should be crying or screaming at Hyne for what happened, but I didn't. Instead, I accepted it without question.

???????- [Is it ok for me to come out now?]

The ground began to shake as the Lion GF himself came walking into the stone circle. He was smiling, which for some reason really pissed me off.

"You stupid idiot," I shouted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me who you were in the prison? And why the hell didn't you tell me who you were at the SeeD ball?"

Griever turned himself back into a human again, but he was now wearing a different outfit then the one he'd worn to the Ball: a tight black muscle shirt, black leather pants like Squall, and a pair of black boots. He looked like he was 18 years old. 

I stomped right up to him, getting ready to punch his lights out, but before I could punch him, Griever grabbed me and kissed me. We had kissed before… But this kiss was a lot different from the kiss I got last night. This kiss had _tongue_. 

When he pulled away, my head was in the clouds. He looked me in the eye.

Griever- "I couldn't tell you, my lovely. You were not ready to know the truth, but now I'll tell you. I, Griever, am your Knight, lover, and protector for life."

Ok, now that woke me up.

"Hold it! Who said I needed a Knight? And I'm too young to have a lover… Maybe when I'm 18 or so, but not right now."

Griever- "I can wait."

He smiled, showing off his perfect, white teeth.

[God he's hot. Maybe it's alright to have this guy as my man. (smiles)]

Before anything else was said there was a loud unearthly cry coming from Winhill. Smoke and flames flew up into the sky, and screams could be heard.

"Let guess, that would be the monster?" I turned to see both Griever and my mother had disappeared, and that only me and Boko were left.

Boko- [Now what do we do?]

I looked at Boko, then back at Winhill. "Simple," I said. "Save Winhill."


	18. Chapter 17

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 17

By: DxInsider

"Ok, here's the game plan." We started to run back to the town. "Boko, I want you to lead the villagers to the stones while I take care of the monster. It's simple and easy to remember, ok?"

Boko- [Got it. I'll lead the people, and you fight.]

"GFs, ready for a battle?"

All the GFs spoke at the same time, but gave the same answer; they were ready.

"Ok, let's do it!"

We raced down the hill to the burning town where all the villagers were trapped in the center square. After putting out a few of the fires with a Water spell, I got the people's attention.

"Hey, everyone listen up. I know you're scared, but you have to still be calm, ok? Just follow the Chocobo and he'll take you to where you'll be safe. Now please hurry!"

Many of the villagers ran past me to follow Boko up and out of the town, and one of them stopped just long enough to ask me who I was. All that I had time to say was that I was a SeeD from Balamb.

"Ok that should be everyone."

Diablos- [Not really, look!]

A big black and purple monster came smashing through the Major's house.

"I mean people, Diablos, not a Hexadragon!"

The Hexadragon prepared to use one of its special breath attacks.

[Hexadragon, HP 10,052-40,000, AP 8, EXP 240 (+30) Weak against Water, Absorbs Fire and Poison. You ready Leviathan?]

Leviathan- [Ready!]

Eden- [This isn't going to work.]

Too late, "Tsunami!"

A giant stone pillar erupted from the ground, after which a long blue snake appeared on top. The resulting tremendous rush of water came pouring down, looking like a waterfall, and hit the Hexadragon.

[Way to go Leviathan.]

Leviathan- [But I didn't kill it.]

"What?"

The Hexadragon was shaking the water off and it looked pissed. It whipped it's tail around, hitting me and throwing me against one of the buildings.

"AHHH!!!!!"

I could hear one of my ribs breaking.

"Cura!"

The green cooling light surrounded my body, and then I was able to stand up.

"Maybe I should call Leviathan again."

Eden- [It won't work.]

"Then what will?"

Eden- [Your Limit Break.]

"Limit Break?"

Eden- [Just say, 'Lion Cry']

"Ok. Lion Cry!"

A sudden surge of energy rushed through my body and into my blade as the sky ripped in half, one side becoming night and the other side day. A roar of a lion was heard; rainbow-colored lightning bolts came raining down like tears onto the Hexadragon, killing it in an explosion of light. 

I collapsed to my knees, moaning in pain. "Oh god, it hurts! Curaga!" 

Nothing happened.

"I said Curaga! Whats going on?"

Eden- [You have no magic to use now.]

"What? I just used my magic!"

Eden- [But you used all of it in your Limit Break.]

"Ah, damn it! {slowly gets up, moaning in pain} How long will it take for me to be able to use my magic?"

Eden- [A day.]

"Oh wonderful, just kill me now. **moans** I better check on Boko and those villagers and make sure they are alright."

And ignoring the pain and the blood that soaked its way through my pink T-shirt, I started to limp my way back to the stones. But halfway there-

Boko- [Sorceress, Sorceress!]

Boko came running down at full speed, he was so happy to see me. He gently headbutted me.

Boko- [I was worried, but I knew you would make it back alright.]

I hugged Boko. "Are the villagers alright?"

Boko- [They were scared during the light show, but they are alright now that Balamb is here.]

"What did you say?"

Boko- [See for yourself.]

I looked toward the ocean near to the stones to see Balamb Garden floating there. SeeDs were helping the people of Winhill.

[Well, better late then never.]

I watched as a bunch of SeeDs came running down the hill to put the fires out.

Leviathan- [I wish I could help. (pouts)]

Eden- [You know our sorceress can't use her magic or summon us for one day cause of her Limit Break.]

Leviathan- [But still...]

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask, and looked up to see Squall standing there in front of me. I hadn't even heard him come up. He looked worried.

"Yeah, me and Boko are alright. Nothing a shower, a hot meal and some clean cloths won't cure," I said firmly.

And then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 18

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 18

By: DxInsider

8:00 am

[What's going on? What's happening to me?]

I was falling slowly, and it felt like I was in water except I knew there was no water. I couldn't move my arms, legs, or my body; my tongue felt like it was made out of lead, so I couldn't scream for help. I couldn't even blink my eyes.

[Where am I?]

"You're safe, daughter."

[Mother! Mother, you call this safe? I'm falling in some black pit, god only knows how deep it is, and you're saying I'm safe? Are you crazy, ma?]

I swear I could feel her smiling at me.

"You'll wake up in a little while, so just rest now."

A few minutes later, I was able to blink my eyes again but kept them closed, and rested. It wasn't until after a couple of hours, I think, that I finally did open my eyes to find I wasn't in the darkness anymore. I was in the Infirmary at Balamb, and I was lying in the some bed that Squall was lying in the beginning of the game. A gentle breeze blew through the curtains and there was a distant cry of a seagull.

"I see you're awake, finally."

There standing by the door was a woman wearing a white doctor's coat and a light blue skirt with white shoes. She looked like she was in her late 40's or early 50's…after all, she did have some white hairs in the black bun of hers, and she had tiny green eyes.

"How do you feel, Jennifer?"

"I feel ok, I guess, Dr. Kadowaki."

"Good, you know my name. Do you know where you are?" She began to look into my eyes with a small flashlight.

"The Garden's Infirmary."

"Good. Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, I was talking to Squall…I mean Headmaster Loire, and I blacked out."

"Good, you remember." She put the flashlight away. "You've been asleep for 3 days. Your ribs are still healing so you'll have to take it easy, but other than that, you're ok. Now, tell me. How are the GFs?"

"The GFs? Um... give me a minute."

[Everyone ok in there?]

Eden- [Yes, Sorceress, we are just fine.]

"They're ok."

"That's good to hear. Squall wanted to speak to you when you woke up. I will call him tell him that you are on your way to him."

"Hold it. What about Boko?"

"Who?"

"My chocobo."

"Oh, he's in the stables in the Parking Lot."

"Thanks." 

I left the Infirmary, slowly making my way to the elevator, noticing that people walked by without even giving me a second glance.

[Ok, they know I'm a sorceress. I'm armed with the GFs, my gunblade is hooked on my belt, and they are not attacking me? Weird.]

Eden- [Try not to think about it.]

Ifrit- [If they were going to kill you or seal your power up, they would have done it while you were asleep.]

[True.]

**ding**

I walked out of the elevator.

[Well, wish me luck.] I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked into the office to see Squall sitting at his desk, with Seifer standing next to him. Quistis and Selphie sat on the couch, while Zell and Irvine stood next to them.

"Have a seat." Squall pointed to the chair right in front of his desk.

I took my seat.

"I want to congratulate you on a job well done."

[What?!]

"If not for you, the people of Winhill wouldn't have made it."

[Hold it, is he thanking me?]

"But," he said seriously, looking into my eyes, "there is something else I want to talk about. If that's all right with you…Sorceress?"

[Ok, I'm dead.]

"You don't have to worry, we're not going to kill you."

I swallowed hard. "You're not?"

"No, the truth is that we already knew that you were coming and that you are Sorceress Hyne's daughter."

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"My sister-"

"How the hell did Ellone know I was coming?"

Squall's eyebrow went up.

"So you know my sister?"

Oops. "Um... sort of."

"As I was saying, she had a dream about you three days before you arrived here. Ellone said that you would need the GFs… I was going to _give_ them to you but it looks like you already have them."

Double oops. "Yeah, **laughs nervously** I do."

"Now, I want you to tell me your whole story. Don't leave anything out."

"It's a long story, and you'll think I'm crazy when you hear it."

"Don't worry, darling," Seifer smiled. "We've had to deal with Chickenwuss our whole lives and he's a nut case."

"I am not. And stop calling me Chickenwuss!!"

At once, everybody started laughing at poor Zell, but they all stopped quickly as I began to speak. "Well, it all started the day I was born..."


	20. Chapter 19

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 19

By: DxInsider

Later that night, 7:30 pm

"That shower felt great. I soooooo needed that."

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my FF8 t-shirt and my pink panties.

Diablos- [Yeah, you sure did stink.]

"Hey! Shut up!"

Shiva- [Shouldn't you go see if Boko ok?]

"Yeah, I'd better. He's probably going crazy by himself." I grabbed my jeans and started looking through my bags. "Where are they? I know I put them in here…"

I pulled out a pair of old, comfortable black sandals and put them on.

"Ok, let's go see Boko."

I walked out of my room strode down the hall. Everything was quiet, dark, and peaceful, and two SeeDs walked by, giving me smiles and a nod. When I got to the Parking Lot, one of those Garden dudes were standing there wearing one of those stupid yellow hats and a white and brown robe-uniform.

"What are you doing here? It's lights out, go back to your room."

"No. I came to see Boko, my chocobo. Now let me by."

"You have no authorization to come in here, now leave."

"Fine have it you way. Sleep!"

The Sleep spell took effect and the guy was out.

"I love being a sorceress." I grinned.

When I got into the Parking Lot, it was dark and I could hear the soft sounds of breathing and chirping. I walked over toward the stables; at the far end was Boko.

"Boko, how are you?"

Boko- [Sorceress? Sorceress!] Boko came running up to his stable door, he was happy to see me.

Boko- [I was so scared when you fainted. (hugs) I wanted go with you, but they wouldn't let me.]

"It's ok, Boko. I'm ok, you're ok, and everything is ok. They are not going to seal up my power. They know I'm on their side." I hugged Boko, and he rested his head against my side, cooing happily.

"I knew I'd find you here."

I turned around so fast that Boko squawked.

"You scared the crap out of me, Seifer! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed with Squall?"

_**laughing**_ "Squall's already in bed, but I came to check on you. And when I saw him out, {looks over at the guy I'd cast Sleep on} I knew you were up to something."

"I'm not up to anything… I just wanted to see Boko because he was worried about me." Boko headbutted me and I pulled him into another hug.

_**laughs**_ "That little guy gave Zell and Irvine a hard time… He wouldn't go into the stables. He even poked Zell in the ass a couple of times." Seifer chuckled some more. "But, {stops laughing} you are supposed to be in your room sleeping, and we have to leave early in the morning."

"Where are we going?"

"To Esthar."

"Wait a minute! You guys said you were not going to seal my powers!" I said immediately, starting to get scared.

"Woah, we aren't going to Esthar to seal your power, we're going there cause Ellone wants to meet you. That's all."

"Oh," I sighed with relief.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Seifer held out his hand and I took it. We walked back in silence.

"Well, here we are. We're leaving early in the morning, so grab some breakfast and meet us in the Parking Lot at 0800 hours. Goodnight, Kid." He patted me affectionately on the head.

"Goodnight, Seifer. Go to sleep and don't screw Squall if we have to get up that early." I left, hearing him laughing from down the hallway, and then I went in my room, locked the door behind me, and sat on my bed. I took off my pants.

Brother Minotaur- [i thought something was going to happen. guess not.]

Brother Sacred- [HE WAS LUCKING HE DIDN'T TRY ANYTHING TO HURT YOU, OR WE WOULD HAVE KICKED HIS ASS AGAIN.]

"Seifer isn't going to hurt me, {gets under the covers} and the others are not going to do anything to me ether. Now I'll see you guys in the morning, goodnight."

GFs- [Goodnight.]


	21. Chapter 20

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 20

By: DxInsider

7:35 a.m.

_**buzz**_

"mmm"

_**buzz**_

"mmm"

_**buzz**_

**_**BOOM!!**_**

"God, I hate mornings."

Eden- [You do know that it's 7:35, right?]

"_7:35?!_ Shit! I'm going to be late!"

I jumped out of bed, tugging on my jeans and forgetting to change my FF8 T-shirt, next shoving my feet into my boots and grabbing my jacket, and finally hooking LionTears to my belt.

Carbuncle- [What about breakfast?]

"I'll eat later, I'm going to be late!" I ran out of the room and ran full speed down the hall. 

When I got to the Parking Lot, I saw Squall, Seifer, Quistis and Selphie standing over by the van; Zell and Irvine were fighting about who got to drive the van. Boko bemusedly watched the whole thing from his stable.

Boko- [What's wrong with them? Why are they fighting?]

[(smiles) They are fighting to see who's the bigger moron.]

Boko- [I'd say it's a tie.]

_**laughing**_

"Hey, what's so funny, kid?"

I looked up to see the blond staring at me. "Private joke, Seifer," I replied, smiling when he looked at me strangely.

"Let's go," Squall said after a moment. "We don't want to miss the train. And by the way, Quistis is driving."

"Come on, Squall," Zell immediately protested. "I'm a much better driver than a girl!"

"Watch it, Zell," Irvine growled. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Zell wisely kept quiet and got into the van, sitting in the back with Selphie, and Irvine got into the passenger side of the van so he could sit next to Quistis. This left me, I noted, sitting in between Squall and Seifer. Squall had already climbed in and was sitting in the van; Seifer was waiting for me to get in. I clambered in, sitting next to Squall. Seifer got in and slammed the door shut. The car started, and we were off. 

As Quistis drove the van out of the Parking Lot, another argument started.

"Since I'm sitting in the front seat, we are listening to my music: country," Irvine affirmed.

"No way, cowboy," Zell argued. "We're going to listen to rap!"

"No, country!

"Rap!"

"Country!"

"Rap!"

"Enough," I said, exasperated. "Silence!"

The Silence spell (thankfully) took both Zell's and Irvine's voices away so that the van went dead silent. Quistis kept driving; Selphie was in shock, Squall's eyebrow went up…and Seifer was laughing so hard that he was in tears.

"I knew there was something I liked about you!" he chortled.

The rest of the ride was quiet, even though Zell and Irvine were pissed cause they couldn't talk **or** listen to music. I rested my head on Seifer's arm. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Seifer was waking me up.

"Hey kid, wake up. We're here."

_**yawns**_ "We are in Esthar already?"

"No, **laughing** we are at the train, darling, so just relax."

I got out of the van, following behind Seifer as he headed down the platform and boarded the train. Squall ran his keycard through the slot to open the door; he shook his head when Selphie immediately ran in. Quistis, Irvine, Squall, Seifer and I went into the SeeD car to relax, with Irvine and Quistis sinking onto the bunk beds, and Squall and Seifer sitting on the couch. 

I took my seat next to Seifer.

"If you're still tired, you can sleep on one of the beds here," Quistis said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Quistis. I'm not really a morning person."

Diablos- [You can say that again! **laughing**]

[Shut up.]

I gratefully switched places with Quistis and Irvine; the beds were soft as clouds and very comfy, but before I could fall asleep, Selphie came in.

"Um... Jen? Do you think you can give Zell his voice back? And Irvine too?"

I could hear a groan from Seifer.

_**sighs**_ "As long as they keep quiet and don't argue, I'll give them back their voices."

Both Irvine and Zell nodded eagerly, both wanting to talk again.

"Esuna! Now, remember your promise."

"We will," they replied in unison.

I closed my eyes again, ready to sink into a wonderfully deep sleep, but was suddenly struck with this bad feeling.

Eden- [Is something wrong, Sorceress?]

[I don't know. I just have this bad feeling, like something big is going to happen in Esthar…and I don't if I'll survive it.]


	22. Chapter 21

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 21

By: DxInsider

~~I'm in a lab. It's really cold inside, there's a table and I can see that someone is tied down on it. After a moment, a doctor comes in, but I can't see the doctor's face. I try to get closer, but I can't move and then the scene changes so that now I'm the one tied down on the table. The doctor hovers over me but the light keeps me from seeing his face. He has a needle in his hand… He's going to stick it in my arm. 

_I scream-_~~

1:00 pm

"Jen? Jen, wake up, we're here."

I woke up from my nightmare to find Zell shaking me and Selphie standing by the door.

"God, I hate needles." I shuddered.

"What?" Zell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Zell, let's go." I got up, shaking the images from the nightmare out of my head, and walked past Selphie.

[I hate needles! Did you see that?]

Eden- [Yes, we did.]

Quezacotl- [That was a weird dream.]

Carbuncle- [It was scary.]

[Yeah, it was. I swear, if that dream comes true I'm going to... Oh My God!]

I stepped off the train to see an incredible view. The city was all shades of blue with yellow, green and red-purple tubes going in all different directions, and the sidewalks were a deep, transparent violet.

"Hey, you coming, kid?" Seifer asked. "You already know what Esthar looks like, so come on."

"Seifer, I only saw it from the game POV. I never saw it like this before."

A big black limo pulled up (well, it looked like a limo), and a small man came out of the driver's side.

"Headmaster Loire?" 

Squall nodded.

"The President has been waiting for your arrival. I'm here to take you and the sorceress to the Presidential Palace."

Squall nodded again and we got into the limo. I stared out the window, shaking with fear as we rode through the city.

[I can't do this! I can't do this, I'm to scared.]

Eden- [You'll be alright.]

Shiva- [It's ok, child.]

Siren- [Nothing bad will come to you, little one.]

I must have been shaking pretty badly, cause the next thing I knew Seifer had put his arm around my shoulders.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"We're here! We're here! We are here!" Selphie suddenly cried. She jumped around in her seat in excitement, bolting out of the car as soon as the door had opened; I was the last one out of the limo. I looked up just in time to catch the blur, a.k.a. Selphie, going into the palace.

My attention then turned to the palace itself: a big yellow building with white and some blue that looked exactly like it had in the game. We walked into the building and down the hall, finally coming to a large door. 

Squall walked in without hesitation, calling, "Hello Father."

I looked up to see four people, one woman and three guys, smiling at us.

"Squall!" **bang**

A guy wearing a light blue shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoes came running up to Squall...or at least, he tried to until he fell flat on his face. He looked up from the floor, green eyes sparkling merrily, and immediately stood back up and hugged Squall. The guy had long black hair with some silver in it. He looked to be in his late 30s early 40s.

[Laguna is such a sweet guy, I wish he were my dad.]

As he hugged Squall, I looked around at the other people in the room. One was a tall, skinny black guy, wearing a brown and white robe with a dorky hat. His long black hair was tied up in braids and he had intelligent brown eyes. The other guy was tall and fat, wearing a robe similar to that of the black man except his were green and white. He also wore the same dorky hat.

[So this is Kiros and Ward? Not bad.]

I looked over at the girl that was walking over to Squall and Laguna. She had short brown hair and green blue eyes. She wore a white skirt with white shoes, a blue blouse and a green shawl.

"It's good to see you again, Squall."

"It's good to see you too, Sis. (looks at his dad) Can you please let me go, Dad?"

"Oops, sorry."

Ellone hugged Squall, then looked at me; she smiled.

[Ok, (looks scared) why is she smiling at me like that?]

I took a few steps back, bumping into something warm. Irvine, the 'something warm' I had bumped into, put his hands on my shoulders and led me over to the couch. Everyone took a seat.

"Me, my Uncle Laguna, Kiros and my husband, Ward haven't heard your story yet. Please tell us."

I took a deep breath, looking at the floor and once again began to tell my story.

_**sighs**_ "It all started the day I was born..."

8:00 pm

[What's going to happen now?]

Eden- [I don't know child, I just don't know.]

I stood on the balcony, gazing at the amazing skyline of Esthar and staring up at the moonlit sky.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

I turned to see Squall walking up to me with a worried looked on his face.

"Can I help you, Leonhart?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

(smiles) "Why did you play the game 8 times?"

My eyes lit up and my face went flaming red.

"If I tell, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

His lips twitched. "Promise."

"Ok, (takes a deep breath) the reason is Laguna Loire."

Squall's eyebrow went up.

"No, not like that, Squall. It's just…I never had a dad, and my mother, Sorceress Hyne, never told me who my dad was. When I first saw Laguna, I thought he would be a great dad for me…" I trailed off. Suddenly, I didn't feel like talking anymore.

_**sighs**_

"It's nice talking to you and all, but I really want to be alone right now."

Squall nodded. If anyone would understand the need to be alone, it'd be him. "I understand, I'll see you in the morning, and I promise not to tell anyone."

He left. I turned back around, looking at Esthar in silence, but after a few minutes, footsteps came up behind me. 

I started to turn, "Squall, I said I wanted to be..."

Then there was a sudden pain in my chest and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 22

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 22

By: DxInsider

[mmm]

My head felt like it had been hit by a bus, and my chest was on fire.

[Where am I?]

I groggily looked around the room, quickly waking and becoming more and more filled with horror.

[Oh God, NO!]

It was the nightmare. I was lying on the table, tied down. A bright light beamed down on me.

"So, ze sorceress is awake."

I turned my head to look at the doctor. I hadn't been able to see him in the dream, but I sure as hell could see him now, and I did not like what I saw. He was a short little man, hunched over with his black hair sticking up like Alfalfa from the Little Rascals. He wore a purple robe with a big red and white clown collar.

"Now we can win back Esthar for Soceress Adel."

I gaped at him in disbelief. "You're crazy. Sorceress Adel is dead."

Dr. Odine smiled evilly. "She's alive. Now zat we have you we will kill zat idiot Laguna and put Sorceress Adel back as President."

He kept smiling at me as he moved over to a small table full of needles.

"If you don't let me go, I'll use my powers on you."

_**laughing**_ "Try it."

I started to cast a Meltdown spell, but it didn't work.

[What the?]

"And don't bother calling zose GFs of yours, zey won't come, not with zat collar around your neck."

It was the first time I'd noticed it, a yellow collar with three flashing red lights on it.

"Zis will kept you from escaping. I've been waiting for you're arrival. Laguna refused to have me use you as a weapon, but my Sorceress Adel commands it. We will rule ze world!"

[Eden? Siren? Shiva? Guys? Where are you?]

I started to cry for the first time since I came back to my world. I felt alone. I missed my GFs; my mind felt so empty with out them. Dr. Odine walked over to me, wiping some tears away.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go!!!"

_**laughing**_ He pushed the needle into my arm and started to draw my blood.

_**screaming**_ "Someone please help me! Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Tears ran down my face as the doc took more of my blood.

[Please someone, anyone help me!]

The doc began to stick an I.V. into my right arm; strange silver liquid flowed into my body.

"Zis is Sorceress Adel's blood. Your body will accept ze blood and you will become her."

"And if... it... doesn't?" I was growing weak from Dr. Odine taking so much of my blood and replacing it with Adel's blood.

"It will take, you are a sorceress. Sorceress Adel will be reborn in your body."

I could feel the blood going through my veins. "It…won't work. We... don't... have the... same... blood type."

Dr. Odine left the room, leaving me to suffer alone and in pain. It hurt to talk, to breathe; I felt dizzy.

[Please someone help me. Guardians, mother, Griever please help me.]

Both the loss of my own blood and the silver blood going into my veins made me sleepy. I did my best to stay awake, but felt myself growing more and more tired. My eyelids shut. 

The darkness took me once again.


	24. Chapter 23

My Final Fantasy

Chapter 23

By: DxInsider

I didn't know how many days had passed since my kidnapping, but Dr. Odine kept sticking needles into my arms, taking blood out and putting more of Sorceress Adel's blood in. I stopped feeling any pain; my body was growing more and more numb. 

Dr. Odine was getting mad cause my body still wasn't accepting Adel's blood.

"Ze blood should have been accepted by now."

One of Dr. O's assistants came in. "Doctor, maybe she's not Hyne's child."

"She is. We just need to keep going."

The assistant and the Doc kept on poking needles into me. It hurt, but I didn't bother to say anything; no one was listening anyway. I knew Adel's blood would not take. I had told them it wasn't going to work, but they refused to hear it.

"Add another I.V. into her arm. Ze body should accepted it zis time."

The assistant stuck another I.V. into my left arm; I didn't feel a thing. A few hours went by, with more I.V.s, more silver blood.

Then…

"Dr. Odine, the enemy has entered our base!"

"No, not now! Not when I'm so close! Hurry, take her out of here."

The table that I was tied down on started to move. Quickly, the doctor moved me into a dark room, locking me in. I tried in vain to move or scream for help, but I couldn't do anything with my body so numb.

"Kid? Kid, where are you?"

[Seifer? I'm in here, HELP!]

"Where is she?"

[I'm in here, Zell. Get Me Out!]

"I shouldn't have left her alone. Did you find any clues?"

"No, not yet."

[I'm in here!] Tears rolled down my face as I listened to the gang try to find me.

"Hey, what's this?"

"What did you find, Selphie?"

"It looks like broken gunblade."

"Move it, Chickenwuss, let me see it. (silence) Yeah, this is LionTears."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I got a good look at it when I ran into her. She's here, keep looking."

I listened as they moved around, looking for me and for more clues as to what may have happened to me.

"Zey are getting too close, we must move!"

Dr. Odine and his men began to push me toward the back of the dark room and into a dark hallway, and pretty soon I couldn't hear my friend's voices anymore. There were no lights in the hall, but I couldn't even tell if it was because it was actually dark or if my eyes were closed. 

Then there was a loud bang. Screams from Dr. Odine and his men echoed through the darkness.

"Guys, don't let them get away! Selphie, Quistis, help me get her off of this thing."

I felt hands untying my bonds and collar. The I.V.s were pull out of my arms, and I felt someone hold me close.

"You're safe now, little sister. I'm taking you home." The arms around me squeezed tightly.

[Squall? Oh, thank you, thank you for coming and finding me, thank you... But what do you mean by 'little sister'?]

Eden- [You have the family you always wanted, Sorceress.]

I could feel tears of joy rolling down my face. I had my GFs again and the family I'd always wished for.


	25. Epilogue

My Final Fantasy

Epilogue

By: DxInsider

_It's been 3 years since that night. _

_Dr. Odine and his men were put in jail for kidnapping, and I never turned into Sorceress Adel. The whole Garden now knows I'm a sorceress, but happily no one really seems to mind. My life is really great here. The night I was rescued, Squall called me his 'Little Sister' because… Well, I found out a little later that Squall had told his dad about how I felt about him and (smiles) I was adopted. _

_My new dad, Laguna, wanted to get me a new gunblade, but I told him not to waste his time on it. I use my magic now more then I ever used my LionTears. My GFs are still in my head; they talk non-stop now. Griever is still around; in fact, he's lying on my bed this very moment, watching me. The Garden doesn't know he's a GF, but everyone knows that he's my knight and my lover. _

_But I better get going, because Griever is giving me that look again; it's time for the wedding. That's right, Squall & Seifer are getting married and I'm one of the bridesmaids. So that's my story… Loner girl gets sucked into video game. _

_Maybe there are others like me in the 'Other World', others that have the power to change their destiny._

_Maybe it's you._

Words from me, The Author- I'm finished. I hope you enjoyed my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
